maybe_princessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Screenplay
Maybe Princesses Act 1, Scene 1 (Opening title screen prompts player to press start. Upon doing so, the screen fades to black.) “Long, long ago in a place few remember…” “*knock knock knock*” “Akila: Hey, wake up” (Akila portrait appears onscreen) “Akila: How are you sleeping in, today of all days? Come on! Sophia and I are waiting. I’d tell you to get dressed, but at this point you might as well just wait for Madam Prudencia to come and upgrade your wardrobe. Oh, here she comes. See you soon!” (Akila portrait is replaced by Prudencia portrait.) “Prudencia: Good morning, dear. Oh, so sorry, but could you remind me your name?” (Name entry screen appears. Player must enter a name.) “Prudencia: Of course, . It’s coming back to me now. Do hope that someone finds a treatment for memory loss by the time you’re as old as I am, . But let’s not dawdle! Show me to your wardrobe.” (We now see the wardrobe, closed. Prudencia speaks from offscreen.) “Prudencia: Now I’ll just use this key, and…” (The wardrobe opens.) “Prudencia: There! Now you have access to the Academy’s full wardrobe system. You will no longer need that old uniform. Now you may dress however you please!” (Character customization happens with the player starting in some sort of pajamas.) “Prudencia: You look splendid. I’ve got to be going, but you should prepare yourself for the trials.” (Screen shifts to top-down view. Prudencia is facing the player in front of the wardrobe in the player’s room.) “Prudencia: Good luck!” (Prudencia leaves the room.) The player is now free to explore their room. It has a bed, a wardrobe, a window overlooking the courtyard, a writing desk, a workbench, and a bookcase. Inspecting the bed displays the text “You can sleep later. There are important things to do now.” Inspecting the wardrobe opens the character customization screen. Inspecting the window shows a section of the courtyard of the Princess Academy. Inspecting the writing desk or workbench displays the text “Now isn’t the time for homework.” Inspecting the bookcase displays the text “There are lots of good books here, but you don’t have time to read any now.” Through the door is the corridor. Here there is a long hallway of doors (all of which are locked except the player’s), a common area with a fireplace, a bathroom, and a flight of stairs. Inspecting a locked door displays the text “You can’t go into someone else’s room.” The bathroom is empty but for the sinks, toilets, bathtubs, and a small bench with a shower caddy on it. Inspecting a sink displays the text “A sink.” Inspecting a toilet displays the text “A toilet.” Inspecting a bathtub displays the text “A bathtub.” Inspecting the shower caddy displays the text “So that’s where you left your sandals. Now you can put them on at your wardrobe.” and unlocks the sandals in the character customizer. The common area has a fireplace, six couches (in the colors of the six gemstones on a princess’s crown), and a short table with a parcel on it. Inspecting the fireplace displays the text “A warm fire is crackling in the fireplace.” Inspecting a couch displays the text “These couches are the colors of the gemstones on a princess’s crown.” Inspecting the table does nothing, but inspecting the parcel removes it and displays the text “It’s addressed to you. It’s a bonus accessory! Now you can put them on at your wardrobe.” and unlocks that item for the character customizer. There are three other students in the common room. Upon talking to them, they say: “I’m excited for the trials. I heard this year’s are going to be harder than usual, but I’m sure we can do it. Go class of 3054X of the Age of Tunush’tuk!” “After the trials, we’ll be full princesses, tasked with helping the people wherever we go.” and “My parents will be so proud when I’m a princess. I’m from a long line of miners, but I’m following my calling and becoming a princess.” Going down the stairs takes you to the main hall of the Academy. Here, you are greeted by Akila and Sophia. They walk up to you and start talking, still with a top-down perspective. “Sophia: I see you’ve finally graced us with your presence.” “Akila: Crown Gemstones: Amethyst: Purple, Clear-headedness, Sapphire: Blue, Truthfulness, Emerald: Green, Industriousness, Topaz: Yellow, Empathy, Citrine: Orange, Pyrope: Red, Category:Story